Empty
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Sebuah hal yang begitu penting menghilang dan membuat kehidupan seorang Ai Mori hampa. ONESHOT, RnR Please.. Fic teramat gaje yang dibuat saat WB. Bingung pilih genre :-


Empty.

A Law of Ueki Plus Fanfic

Ai Mori's POV

Disclaimer: Law of Ueki punyanya Tsubasa Fukuchi sensei..

* * *

Resume: Sebuah hal yang begitu penting menghilang dan membuat kehidupan seorang Ai Mori hampa.

_Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup._

_Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa._

_Bisa bertemu lagi, adalah keberuntungan yang besar .._

_Walaupun jika pertemuan berikutnya, adalah sesama musuh._

…

(Law of Ueki Plus, Volume 1)

* * *

Aku berjalan, tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan, dan aku tidak berbalik. Mukaku basah air mata entah karena apa – ataupun siapa. Yang jelas, aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata itu begitu saja, sehingga aku membiarkan tetes-tetes air mata itu berjatuhan begitu saja.

Air mata itu akhirnya berhenti juga, setelah entah kesekian kalinya aku mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku. Dan pada saat itulah, aku menyadari satu hal.

Kosong. Hampa. Kelihatannya aku baik-baik saja, tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang begitu penting. Tapi, mengapa jika itu penting, itu bisa hilang begitu saja?

Aku lalu bersandar di sebuah pohon. Aku memandangi langit biru yang jernih dengan awan-awan berarak. Namun, entah mengapa pemandangan indah itu tak sanggup menghapus kenyataan bahwa jauh di dalam diriku, aku merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan 2 hal sekaligus, dan aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali.

* * *

Aku melintasi taman kota saat aku berjalan santai sore-sore untuk mencari angin segar_._ Dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Setahuku, taman itu biasanya bersih dan rapi. Namun mengapa sekarang terlihat lebih kotor daripada biasanya?

Selain itu, anehnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting sekali di taman itu. Sesuatu yang direnggut begitu saja dariku. Dan tampaknya berhubungan dengan tangisanku pada saat itu.

Bingung, aku memutuskan duduk di kursi di taman. Aku lalu menggoyangkan kakiku, mencoba menikmati angin yang ramah bersahabat. Namun, hatiku tak betul-betul bisa menemani angin ini.

_Apa sebenarnya taman ini?_tanyaku tak mengerti dalam hati, _dan mengapa taman ini rasanya begitu penting untukku?_

Sederet pertanyaan itu tak bisa kujawab, malah membawaku ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru.

_Mengapa hal penting itu hilang begitu saja?_

_Seberapa penting hal itu sebenarnya?_

_Adakah cara untuk mengembalikannya?_

_Dan yang paling penting, APAKAH sebenarnya hal penting itu?_

Aku rasa saat ini aku butuh parasetamol. Setidaknya obat itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit pusing di kepalaku. Meski aku tak yakin pertanyaan ini akan hilang begitu saja.

* * *

Aku punya beberapa kesimpulan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Pertama, mungkin aku habis kecelakaan dam aku amnesia. Tapi masa sih, kedengarannya seperti 'film' sekali?

Kedua, aku mungkin saking sibuknya sampai melupakan beberapa hal yang cukup penting. Toh terkadang itu sering terjadi di banyak orang.

Dan yang ketiga, aku merasa bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang mengambil hal itu paksa. Entah apa 'sesuatu' itu.

Yah, aku akui, kedengarannya tiga-tiganya aneh. Tapi aku rasa .. aku cukup merasa yakin akan kemungkinan ketiga, meski kedengarannya aneh. Aku rasa aku tidak amnesia, aku masih bisa mengingat banyak hal, dan aku bukan orang sibuk, jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah nomor tiga.

Ah, masa bodoh.

Tapi, aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan kembali hal penting itu, biarpun harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah ide gila di otakku.

Aku harus pergi dari rumah ini dan menjelajah, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi!

Yah, aku akui kedengarannya sulit, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Aku pun segera menyiapkan baju-baju di lemariku serta beberapa benda yang kurasa akan kubutuhkan nanti, lalu segera kumasukkan ke dalam _travel bag_ku, dan aku pun siap berangkat.

_Aku akan kabur nanti malam!, _pikirku.

* * *

Ternyata kabur dari rumah ini tak sesusah yang aku pikirkan. Aku pikir orangtuaku akan mengantarku tidur di kamarku tepat setelah makan malam, tapi setelah makan malam, orangtuaku malah pergi begitu saja menuju kamar masing-masing.

Aku segera keluar begitu mereka tertidur. Namun, aku baru sadar satu hal. Kemanakah kira-kira aku akan pergi?

Aku kembali bingung. Yah, bingung adalah salah satu penghambat terbesarku.

Dan pada saat itulah, muncul seseorang bertubuh besar yang berjalan melintasiku. Aku awalnya takut ia akan menanyakan siapa aku dan ujung-ujungnya membawaku kembali ke rumah, tapi ia malah berkata "Kamu mau pergi? Ikutlah denganku. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan segala hal yang terjadi."

Aku mengangguk, tak menyadari bahwa petualangan yang sesungguhnya baru saja terjadi.

* * *

a/n: Gomen! Jelek banget.. Habis, maklum, fanfic iseng aja.. Oh ya, reviewnya ya, hehehe..


End file.
